


The Taste of You

by zebraljb



Series: Tis the Season [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Food Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - Something SweetI've been so hooked on my current schmoopy Merwin that I needed a break. So that means you all get sexy sexiness.Merlin's less than attentive to Eggsy while Harry's on assignment...and Harry takes things into his own hands upon his return.





	The Taste of You

THE TASTE OF YOU

“Hello, babe.” Eggsy breezes into Merlin’s office without knocking and kisses the top of Merlin’s bald head.

Merlin glares up at him, saying, “That’s correct, Galahad. You’ll have to plan accordingly…adjust your entry time by at least thirty minutes.”

“Harry?” Eggsy perks up. He stands with one hand on Merlin’s shoulder, looking down at the monitors. “Can I talk to ‘im?”

“Yes, Galahad. I will give him your regards. We’ll speak again this evening.” Merlin takes the earpiece out of his ear. “Eggsy, Harry’s on a mission.”

“Really? Didn’t notice,” Eggsy snaps. “He didn’t have five minutes to talk ta me?”

“No, he didn’t. I don’t either. His mission is this close to going tits up and I’m scrambling to find a solution.”

“You’ll figure it out, bruv. Ya always do.” Eggsy smiles down at him. “Yer fuckin’ brilliant.”

“Thank you, lad.” Merlin pats the hand on his shoulder. “You can tell him you love him when he returns, although that was the message I was to give to you.”

“Aww.” Eggsy smiles fondly. “Sappy bastard. Did he tells you he loves ya too?”

“No. Galahad and I are professionals.”

“Yeah, right. He probably sent ya texts with like fifty million little hearts. It’s tha only emoji I can get him ta use.” Merlin blushes. “Ha. Knew it. So, how about Thai for dinner?”

“I won’t be home, lad. I have to stay and work through this.”

“Ain’t ya got a good staff that ya trained yerself? Sides, thought you weren’t gonna be our handlers no more once we started bein’ a thing.”

“This is very complicated.”

“And requires tha best. My man.” Eggsy kisses his head again. “I can bring dinner here.”

“I’m sorry, Eggsy. I need to concentrate.”

“Right.” Eggsy frowns as Merlin looks back at his computers. “So, I guess I’ll talk to ya later?” Merlin waves a hand at him and doesn’t say goodbye.

Or I love you.

“Babe?” Eggsy knocks softly on the door and pokes his head in at seven that evening.

“Oh. Hello, Eggsy. Back already?”

“Merlin, I was here before lunch. Seven o’clock now.” Eggsy frowns. “Bout ready ta head home, thought I’d bring ya somethin’ ta eat.”

“Not hungry.

“Babe…ya need ta replenish. Ain’t good fer ya.” Eggsy puts the sandwich on the edge of the desk. 

“I SAID I’m not hungry. I don’t have time to eat.” Merlin furiously types away.

“You could eat with one hand, an’…”

“Did I fucking stutter, Gawain? I don’t need a babysitter!” Merlin thunders.

Eggsy jumps, swallowing hard. “Right. Well, I’ll leave ya to it, then. Gonna…gonna make it home tonight?”

“Obviously not.”

“Okay, well, bye. L-love you.”

“Yes.”

Eggsy rubs at his eyes as he stumbles through the corridors of HQ, finding his way to Merlin’s obvious by muscle memory only. He’d had a rough night, sleeping perhaps two hours at a time before lying awake for another two hours. He’d finally gotten up at six and made himself shower and dress. He’s shocked to find Merlin still behind his desk; he’d at least expected him to lay down and rest for a bit. “Morning.”

“Gawain,” Merlin says formally.

“How…how’s it going?”

“Galahad made it through and is in the air as we speak. I expect him home before lunch.”

“That’s great, babe. Knew ya could do it.”

“Yes, things fell into place around four this morning.”

“Well, why didn’t ya come home then?”

Merlin slowly turns to stare at Eggsy. “He’s not the only agent in the field, Gawain. Other agents…”

“Course. Right. Sorry.” Eggsy holds up his hands, too exhausted to fight. “Well, I’m glad things worked out. Gonna go back home…not needed here, unless I can do somethin’ for ya?”

“No. There’s nothing in the pipeline for you until next week, perhaps.”

“Not what I meant, but okay. Bye,” Eggsy says sadly. 

Harry’s pleased to smell coffee when he unlocks the door of the house. That means Eggsy’s home. He’s been gone almost a fortnight, and he’s missed his boy and his lover more than he thought possible. “Eggsy, darling, I’m home.”

“In here, Haz,” comes the dull reply.

Harry frowns as he hangs up his coat and puts his Rainmaker away. He tucks his bag against the wall of the foyer and heads for the sound of Eggsy’s voice. He’s shocked to see Eggsy cuddled up on the sofa in the parlor, clad in one of Merlin’s jumpers and clutching Harry’s favorite pillow to his stomach. “Dearest, you look horrible. Are you sick?” Harry sits down and immediately feels Eggsy’s forehead.

“No. Well, not like an illness or nothin’.” His eyes are red and swollen. “Harry, when ya decided ta ask me ta be part of yer relationship with Merlin…was he on board with it?”

“What?”

“Like, did he, ya know, actually say he wanted it, or was it one of those things where ya just got done givin’ him one of yer amazin’ blow jobs an’ he said yes ta whatever ya asked him?”

“Eggsy.” Harry pulls back to stare at him. “A relationship with you wasn’t a “reward” for a satisfying blow job. It was something we both wanted. We both wanted you.”

“Not so sure about that. Don’t think…don’t think Merlin values me as an equal part of all this.” Eggsy sniffles and wipes his eyes with the back of his hand. “Can understand, I mean, I’m nothin’ compared to tha two of you.”

“Eggsy!”

“He don’t…he don’t care about me.” Eggsy looks at Harry with soulful green eyes. “Not like he cares about you. Again, get it, you two been together forever. But I thought…I felt somethin’. Thought he felt it, too. I just…I want you ta know that these six months or so I been livin’ here? The best of my life. But it just wasn’t gonna work out, I guess. I’ll look fer a place an’ get outta yer hair an’ all.” Eggsy sniffles again.

“Darling.” Harry shuffles Eggsy around until he’s on his lap, in his arms. “What in the world is going on?”

“He ain’t left HQ fer the last three days, ever since yer mission went ta hell. Understand that. He’s Merlin, an’ he’s gonna fight fer his agents til his dyin’ breath, especially you. But…he were an arse ta me, ‘arry. No other way ta say it. He was rude an’ snapped at me, an’ I really tried to understand, cuz he’s workin’ an’ all. Offered ta stay with him, he said no, he needed ta concentrate. An’ then…an’ then when I brought him somethin’ ta eat, he told me he didn’t need a babysitter an’…an’ he YELLED at me. I just…”

“My boy, you know how he gets when he’s frustrated. He was worried and…”

“I said I love you, an’ ya know how he responded? He said “yes.” He said yes, Haz. Like he never even heard me.”

“Oh.” Harry presses his lips to Eggsy’s forehead. “I’m so sorry.”

“Like I said, I understand him pickin’ you over me. I won’t put ya in tha same position. Gonna pack a bag an’…”

“You’re going to do no such thing, young man.” Harry pulls back and gives Eggsy a tender kiss on the lips. “You’re going to go up and take a nap, because you look exhausted. I’m sure he’ll be home by dinnertime…”

“Course he will. YER home now.”

“…and I will take care of this,” Harry finishes. “Do you trust me, dearest?” Eggsy nods. “All right. I’ll take care of everything.”

“Don’t wanna put ya in tha middle, ‘arry. Just…love ya both so much, love him. Swear down, I love him.”

“I know you do. And he loves you, even if he’s being the world’s biggest twat right now. Up to bed with you.” Harry helps Eggsy to his feet and gives him a real kiss. 

“I love you, ‘arry.”

“And I you, my dearest boy. Go up to bed.”

Harry watches his boy go upstairs before wandering out to the kitchen, deep in thought. He makes himself a cup of tea, smiling as an idea pops into his head.

Merlin leans against the door after closing it, a blissful smile on his face. Home. He’s home, and the two people he loves most on the planet are home with him. “Eggsy? Harry?”

“One moment, Merlin,” he hears Harry call from upstairs. 

Merlin takes off his jacket and thinks about dinner. For some reason Thai niggles in the back of his brain, and sounds very good. Harry sedately walks down the stairs and Merlin stares at him in shock. Instead of his customary trousers, button down and cardigan, Harry is wearing a pair of old gym shorts and a vest. “Harry?”

“Hello, darling.” Harry gives him a sweet kiss. “So good to see you. My apologies for my attire, I’ve been making a bit of a mess with Eggsy in the bedroom.”

“Oh, you have?” Merlin swallows hard and looks up the steps. Harry’s a stickler for keeping the bedroom neat, so there’s only one kind of mess that he would allow. “He’s…he’s up there, then?”

“Yes. I’ve been giving him a bit of a reward, you see.” Harry starts up the steps with Merlin at his heels. “Apparently he’s been quite lonely while I was gone.”

“But I…” Merlin freezes in the doorway of the bedroom. A tarp is spread over the bed as well as on the floor around the bed. Eggsy is naked on the bed with his hands bound to the headboard and a blindfold over his eyes. His beautiful body is covered with all sorts of odd colors and substances.

“Jam.” Harry points to a blotch of red over his heart. “Strawberry. That’s honey…chocolate syrup. Oh. Blueberry pie.” Harry runs a finger over Eggsy’s thigh and sucks the blue fruit off his index finger. “Delicious.”

“Looks it,” Merlin says faintly.

“M-merlin?” Eggsy whispers.

“Aye, lad.” Merlin turns to Harry and starts tugging at his own jumper.

“No. This isn’t a treat for you. YOU are on punishment, and must sit in that chair.” He shoves Merlin into the chair by the bed. “No touching. But you may watch.” 

“Punishment?” Merlin gasps. He watches Eggsy’s face turn red.

“Apparently not only have you been neglecting our boy in my absence, but you treated him most appallingly. I’m quite ashamed of you, Merlin.”

“Neglect? I…I had to work! You were in a bind, and…”

“And I’m quite thankful you stepped in. Eggsy, tell Merlin what you told me.”

“It weren’t nothin’, ‘arry. M’fine. Can’t we just get on with it?” Eggsy tugs at his bindings.

“Now, Eggsy, that’s not right. Don’t try and lie simply because he’s here now and you don’t want to disappoint him.”

Merlin watches Eggsy squirm. “Told ‘im that ya…that ya blew me off when I was tryin’ ta look after ya. Ya was pretty fuckin’ rude, actually, an’ when I told ya I loved ya, ya answered me by sayin’ “yes.” Yelled at me an’ said ya didn’t need a babysitter when I was just concerned about ya eatin’ an’ all. Didn’t even call me Eggsy after a while, just called me Gawain.”

“Well, I was busy,” Merlin says defensively. “I’m sure you’re overreacting a bit.”  
Harry turns to Merlin. “When I came home he was crying, Merlin. Crying on the sofa wearing one of your jumpers.”

“But I didn’t…”

“He was preparing to move out.”

Merlin stares up at Harry, then looks at Eggsy. “Lad…I’m…so sorry,” he whispers. He replays the events of the last few days in his mind, finally able to focus and realize how he’d treated Eggsy. “You’re right…I was…my behavior was inexcusable.”

“Yes, it was. And now you shall pay the price and Eggsy shall reap the reward.” Harry picks up a can of whipped cream. “Now where was I? Oh, yes.” He sprays the cream up Eggsy’s cock, making him shout.

“Sweet Jesus fuck, Haz,” Eggsy gasps. 

Harry chuckles and kneels between Eggsy’s bent legs, licking the whipped cream and taking his time doing it. Merlin hisses from his chair. “God, Harry…”

“You may touch yourself, Merlin, but you will not have one taste of our sweet boy.” Harry kisses Eggsy’s hipbones.

“Quit teasin’, ‘arry, please,” Eggsy begs.

“Of course,” Harry says, dribbling chocolate syrup into Eggsy’ belly button and lapping it out. Eggsy groans thrusts his hips.

“Please, Harry, let me help you.” Merlin unzips his trousers and rubs at his cock. Even trapped inside his pants it’s already hard and weeping. 

“No. You had no time for him while I was gone, so you won’t be having any time with him now.” Harry swirls strawberry jam on his tongue before sucking on a nipple.

“Please, please, ‘arry, wanna see ya. Let him help, want you both,” Eggsy babbles. 

“So you forgive him?”

“I do.”

Harry nods at Merlin who quickly get himself out of his shoes, socks and trousers. He whips his jumper over his head and makes quick work of his shirt and tie. He leans on the bed and removes the blindfold. Eggsy winces and blinks hard. “Oh, my sweetling, I am so very sorry. I can give you every excuse in the world, but it doesn’t justify my behavior.”

“Thought ya didn’t…”

“Oh you silly boy,” Merlin says. “I do. Always.”

“Kiss me,” Eggsy murmurs, and he cries out into Merlin’s mouth as Harry licks his way back down again.

“I think you should come assist me, Merlin…give Eggsy all that attention you weren’t giving him while I was gone.”

“Fuck,” Eggsy moans as Merlin gives him one more kiss and slides down his body.

“Forgive me for not caring for our boy while you were gone,” Merlin murmurs to Harry. They kiss just over Eggsy’s cock, lewd wet kisses that have them panting.

“Stop teasin’ me, ya fuckers, doin’ that where I can see but can’t touch.”

“Stop teasing. Got it.” Merlin takes Eggsy into his mouth, savoring the sweet taste of Eggsy along with the sticky sweetness of the leftover whipped cream. 

“Oh fuck…fuck, Haz…fuck so fuckin’ close you fuckin’ bastards…” Eggsy swears as Harry moves down to lap at his balls as Merlin works his cock.

“Such a naughty mouth,” Merlin says in a mocking tone.

“Yer the one with tha naughty…fuck!” Eggsy screams as Merlin sucks just the head. Eggsy’s hips jerk as he comes, thrusting his cock into Merlin’s mouth as far as he can. Merlin groans and takes it all, slowly pulling away with one final kiss as Eggsy finally relaxes. “Jesus…”

“That’s a good boy.” Harry kisses up Eggsy’s sticky thigh before kissing Merlin again. “Mmm,” he hums, licking Merlin’s tongue. “So good.” He stands up. “Eggsy and I are going to take a shower. You, Merlin, will clean up in here.” 

“Harry, it’s not necessary, m’fine,” Eggsy says as Harry releases his hands. He slowly sits up and rubs at his wrists. “Acted like a baby, didn’t I?”

“No, lad, you didn’t.” Merlin kneels by the bed. “You acted like a hurt young man whose supposedly highly intelligent lover was acting like a horse’s arse.”

“Sounds about right,” Harry adds.

“I’m so very sorry. I’ll work harder to make sure it doesn’t happen again if I’m put in the same position.” 

Eggsy looks down at him and smiles. He tenderly kisses Merlin. “I forgive ya.”

“Good. Now that’s settled, and we can clean up.” Harry helps Eggsy to his feet and they head for the en suite.

Merlin looks down at the mess of ingredients in dismay and carefully starts to gather up the tarps. He looks thoughtfully at the door of the en suite. Surely they wouldn’t mind if he…

“Don’t think about it, Merlin!” Harry’s voice floats through the door. Merlin rolls his eyes and continues to clean up.


End file.
